Realize
by CloisLover94
Summary: What if Lana had made her return at the wedding just a couple seconds later? What if Lois and Clark had kissed in "Bride"? How will Clark deal with the aftermath of his kiss with Lois and the return of Lana? Who will he choose in the end?


**Summary:** What if Lana had made her return at the wedding just a couple seconds later? What if Lois and Clark had kissed in "Bride"? How will Clark deal with the aftermath of his kiss with Lois and the return of Lana? Who will he choose in the end?

**Rating:** General (K+)

**Note:** Exactly 3 things inspired this story,

1. I was looking for the episode where Chloe was talking to Clark about Lois and Lana in Season 8 and I stumbled across this awesome video on YouTube: watch?v=NmLFBkyqbx0 DISCLAIMER I DID NOT MAKE THIS VIDEO!

2. The song "Realize" by Colbie Caillat came up on my iPod while I was doing the dishes, and I began to have an idea about another fanfic ;)

3. The last scene on Smallville episode Rabid, When Clark is looking at a picture of Lana and putting it away in a scrapbook album in a page filled with pictures of her.

All of these things inspired me to write a Lois/Clark/Lana love triangle short fic, and I titled it after the song that inspired it all. We all know that Clana never got real closure for Clois to truly make its way in Now there will be NO Lois or Lana bashing in this I tried my hardest to stay true to these characters and what I believe would've happened if Clark had kissed Lois in "Bride" and Lana had only come seconds later. Please have respect for both women, Lana came back to fight for Clark, and he never truly got over her so it's okay to hesitate, and Lois, well she tries to deal with it all on her own but she does what she does best, avoid the situation, but she realizes soon enough that it won't help her. This story is all about realizations. Clark wouldn't have jumped right back into his relationship with Lana if he had actually kissed Lois. Lana came in her own free will, because she wanted to try things again with Clark and in this fic, Chloe never lost her memories of Clark and Doomsday never crashed the wedding ! I know there are a lot of fics out there with what could've been stories about "Bride" and this is just my version I hope you take the time to read it:D! In this fic, Clark's powers aren't going to be a main issue in this, I'm making this story more of a real life situation of what happens when your past collides with your future, and how Clark deals with it all. I just hated how the writers made Clark completely forget about Lois like she was chopped liver when Lana came back and for whatever reason they got rid of Lois during the Clark/Lana story arch in season 8-.-, so here, Lois stayed, and there's no power suit that ends Clana (What was that even about anyways LOL so random!) just real life. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Characters are owned by CW/WB/DC, Al Gough and Miles Miller!

* * *

**Realize**

Lois continued to look at the couples on the dance floor when the song changed to a slow tune. She felt his eyes on her as she turned to stare back at him, standing a few feet away. They shared a look when the lights dimmed and the disco ball shown all around the loft. Looking up at the disco ball, her heart fluttered as she stared back at Clark, who gave her a slight smile. Smiling nervously, she looked for an excuse to leave as she walked by him, "Guess I can give these well healed puppies a rest." She rambled as she brushed past him. She suddenly felt him grab her wrist which hauled her to face him. He silently gestured her closer, as she suddenly found herself in his arms, swaying to the music in silence. They continued to dance when someone bumped into her which caused her to push into Clark. He steadied her back on her feet as she took a step away from him, but his hand still held onto hers. He bored his eyes into her as Lois felt lost in them, confused at first. By instinct, her hand came up and she gently placed it against his chest. They slowly leaned into each other inch by inch. Clark could feel her breath on him as they inched closer together; he heard her heart flutter when their lips met. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her closer as she brought her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss. She fit perfectly in his arms as they continued to kiss. She could've stayed like that forever, until the song ended, as Clark pulled away. Lois felt light headed as she paced her breathing. What a kiss! She opened her eyes to see Clark staring down at her, eyes full of desire... desire for her. Her heart raced, and her eyes widened at what just happened. Clark blinked as he noticed her expression, "Lois..." He said softly.

Without another word, Lois untangled herself from him and rushed off to the other side of the barn. He went after her as she grabbed a glass of champagne out of the hands of another guest and drank it all in one gulp as she stood by the wedding cake. She felt a hand on her shoulder as Lois spun around to see Clark standing before her and her heart stopped. Why did he make her feel this way! Her stomach was doing somersaults. Smiling nervously, Lois took another glass of champagne and drank it, "So that was..." Her voice trailed off, waiting for Clark to speak.

Clark bit his bottom lip as he stared back at her, "That was... something." He gave her a sheepish grin.

Swallowing hard, Lois took a deep breath, "I guess weddings bring out that side of you. We should probably just table it to a spur of the moment, moment." _Did that even make sense_? She thought to herself.

Shaking his head, Clark took her hand in his, "Lois that wasn't some spur of the moment thing... I think I've wanted to do that for a while."

She blinked a couple of times, making sure she wasn't dreaming, "And... now that you have..."

His smiled widened, "I just might want to do it again." He said as he leaned forward, Lois leaned closer and just as their lips were about to touch, they heard Chloe's voice.

"No way! I can't believe it!" They broke apart and turned to see what she was talking about. And just like that, Lana Lang walked out of the shadows with a warm smile and gave Chloe a hug, "Lana you came!"

Lana grinned as she continued to hug Chloe, "Of course I came. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Clark took a step forward once he saw Lana in his loft. He felt stiff, in shock as he saw the woman who had left him walk back into his life. Lois took a step back and watched as Clark's eyes were glued to Lana. She felt an ache in her heart as she felt like the odd man out. Lana looked over Chloe's shoulder as her eyes met with Clark's. She yearned to see him again, and as soon as she spotted him, all those feelings came rushing back, wanting to make things right this time. Clark felt like his entire world had shut down and it was just him and Lana, the unfinished chapter in his life... or would it never be finished?

Lois had enough and took an entire bottle of champagne as she got out of the loft as fast as she can, her feet starting to quicken her pace, faster and faster, till soon enough, she found herself running out of here, with the bottle in her hand as she headed towards the porch.

As the rest of the ceremony continued, Clark was searching for Lois, he turned around and she was nowhere to be found. Did she take off? Running his hands through his hair, he decided to go up the loft stairs to check if she was there. Clark came to a halt at the top of the stairs when he found Lana with her back to him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her, it was as if she had never left. Taking a deep breath he took the courage to speak to her, "Chloe's glad you came..." She lifted her head up at the sound of his voice and slowly turned around to face him, "I could've used some warning." She stayed silent, unable to find her voice, "Why did you come back Lana?" Clark asked, hoping to find some resolution.

Taking a deep breath, Lana walked towards Clark, "Old memories... call me sentimental, I remembered years ago when I used to sit on my front porch and look across to this barn, imagining a summer wedding here... only... I imagined having a bigger part in it."

"You probably would've if you didn't leave... and breakup with me through a DVD." Clark said with recognizable hurt in his voice.

Lana's lips parted, "Clark that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I thought I was in your way of who you are truly meant to be. And look at you now, saving the world as the Blur. I'm proud of you." She smiled up at him, "But... I realize now that I made a mistake, that maybe... I was being childish when I left you that way. You didn't deserve it. When I was gone, there wasn't a moment when I was away, that my heart wasn't with you. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you Clark. Instead of running away from the challenges in our way I should've been by your side facing them together." She walked closer to him and took hold of his hand. Clark looked down at their hands entwined together. He looked back up at Lana, "If I had a second chance I would do things differently. I left for all the wrong reasons Clark. I never should've walked away. I can't take it back, I wish that I could... but I'm back now, and after all that we've been through, maybe... we can pick up where we left off."

Clark inhaled deeply, taking in her words, "Lana..."

Lana suddenly leaned in and gently kissed him, Clark came closer and kissed her back, it felt familiar, like all the times they had kissed before, familiar, safe. When she pulled away, she whispered softly, "I love you Clark. Just think about it." With that, Lana walked past him and walked down the stairs back to the party, leaving Clark to relish what had happened. He stood there in silence. Lana was back, and she wanted to work things out again. He thought of the possibilities of having a life with her again, while he did so, there was one thing his thoughts constantly went back to. Lois.

* * *

_A few days later_

_Talon_

Lois was fixing herself a cup of coffee when she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." She called out. Her eyes widened when she saw Clark walk in, as he stood in her apartment, he gave her a small, awkward smile, "Clark, what are you doing here?"

Putting his hands in his pocket, he walked up to her, "I wanted to see you... I mean we haven't exactly talked since the wedding... and what happened."

Lois swallowed hard, and walked around the counter, "Well I've been pretty busy, I've been working on an article and I's apartment hunting before the Olsen's come back from their honeymoon tomorrow." She didn't look at him as she spoke.

Clark titled his head, "Lois you're avoiding me. You're avoiding us." Lois raised her head to look back at him, "Look I don't want to keep anything from you... but I've been thinking about you a lot since we kissed." A small smile formed on her face as she felt her heart flutter again. Clark on the other hand, looked conflicted, "But ever since Lana came back... I guess my feelings for her never truly went away. It not fair to you, but I'm just not sure of what I feel right now. I like you Lois I really do, but since Lana's been back, I realized I never truly closed that part of my life just yet, or if I want to. Until I figure things out I want you to know that I still do care about you... in a way that's more than a friend. I'm just asking for you to give me some time."

Lois stared back at his pleading puppy dog eyes, there was a familiar ache in her heart, much like what she felt back at the wedding and drowned herself in the bottle of champagne. Shifting her leg from one foot to the other, Lois put on a brave face and forced a smile, "Take all the time you need Clark." Was all she managed to say. She should've said something more. Something that would create clarity in his mind. Something that no one else in the world had ever said that would change things for the better. Clark smiled back and came closer to her. As much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to be wrapped in his arms. She closed her eyes and leaned against his body as he embraced her.

Kissing the top of her head, Clark said softly, "Thank you Lo." Lois pressed her lips firmly together as she smiled back, a smile which didn't meet her eyes. Once he left, tears pooled in her eyes, hating herself for falling for a guy this hard, only to have him conflicted with who he wants to be with.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Clark came by the Isis Foundation to visit Chloe after returning from her honeymoon with Jimmy, "Chloe! How was the honeymoon?" He asked as he hugged her.

Chloe grinned back at her best friend, "Hawaii was amazing! I got to tell you it kinda sucks to have to come back to the real world." Clark smirked at her. She looked at him for a while, as he raised his brow at her, questioning her look, "So... I heard Lana's back, potentially for good... how's that going?"

Clark sighed and paced around the room, "I don't know I just... seeing Lana again everything feels familiar, safe. It's like she never left. I mean I've spent most of my life in love with her." He was deep in thought, "You can't just stop loving someone right?"

Pursing her lips, Chloe sat back on the couch, "You can if you've fallen for someone else. Clark things always get messy when you throw in the Clark/Lana love triangle... and I'm speaking from experience when I say that the third point always hurts."

Clark furrowed his brows at her, "I'm not trying to hurt Lois... I do care about her Chloe it's just... complicated."

Raising her brow at him, Chloe replied, "You and Lana have been through your ups and downs and they've mostly ended in heartbreak, and if I remember correctly you've gotten your heart broken many times... so why go through that again?"

"Chloe you don't understand... there's a lot of history with Lana. Then when Lois came along everything was... new, and scary. I don't know, what if I choose Lois and I end up screwing it up like I always do. What if I break her heart in the long run? I don't want to hurt her like that so maybe... it's easier if she doesn't get caught up in this. I always screw things up and she's one of my best friends, I can't lose her that way, and with Lana, yeah we've had our ups and downs and that's what could make this time around a sure thing, the fact that we learned from our mistakes."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief, "You're playing it safe Clark. You'd stay with Lana for the matter of your fear of getting it wrong with Lois? Maybe the fact that you and Lana had many failed attempts at making this relationship work proves that you two are just not meant to be."

"Lana's been with me through a lot of things... I can't just let that go overnight. I just need time to think." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Nodding to herself Chloe said, "I know you're taking a risk in whoever you open your heart to again, but Clark... the question is, who makes it all worth it in the end?" Clark thought about it for a moment, conflicted with what to do.

* * *

Lois was working at the Daily Planet, making copies of her report, when she heard someone open the door to the copy room. Lois looked up in irritation, but stood surprised when she saw Lana. Lois stiffened as Lana approached her, confused at what she was doing here, Lana spoke up, "Your co-worker Jeff told me where to find you." She said with a smile.

Lois tried to smile but she couldn't do it, furrowing her brows, she asked, "Lana what are you doing here?"

Lana sighed, "I came to talk to you about Clark."

Her head jerked back when she said his name, she swallowed hard, when she asked, "What about Clark?"

Lana turned as she took a few steps away from Lois, before turning back to face her. Lois continued to play with the piece of paper in her hand, folding the corners, "Lois... I know you and Clark kissed at Chloe's wedding. I saw you two." Lois stayed silent as she felt light headed, "I understand my boundaries, I know that Clark has some... feelings for you, and if he's happy with you then I'm happy for him." Lois nodded, watching Lana cautiously as she ran her fingers through her short black hair, "But if there's any chance that he could still have feelings for me, I'm not going anywhere. I just don't want you to hold it against him I know you two are friends, but given my history with him..." Her voice trailed off as Lois comprehended where she was going with this.

Lois looked down, taking a deep breath, ignoring the heavy feeling weighing down in the pit of her stomach, "You're here to tell me no hard feelings if he chooses you." She said, not meeting her eyes. Lana stayed silent, feeling sympathetic towards Lois. Lois raised her head to face her, "Lana no matter how much of a history you have with Clark... you're his past. I was there for him when you weren't, when you left him. I saw him start to move on from you. And I'm not saying he's moved on because of me. He's just learned to become someone apart from the boy in love with the girl next door. And I don't think he'll want to go back to that."

Lana sighed, as she took a step towards Lois, "That may be so, but a first love is never forgotten Lois. If he had truly wanted to move on, he wouldn't have kissed me back at the wedding." Lois' lips parted as Lana continued, "I don't want to hurt you Lois, but I'm just saying that... Clark may be hesitating right now, but I still love him, and I know he loves me, I think that might mean more to him, and he's going to realize that..." Lana gave Lois an apologetic look before she turned and left the copy room. Lois stood frozen in place as the tears welled up in her eyes but refused to fall down her face. Her words shot through her like a bullet. She hated that it was making her feel this way. Shaking her head to herself, Lois decided it was time to talk to Clark. This was coming from Lana. She wanted to hear from him of what he wanted. Who he wanted. Slamming the paper onto the copy, she headed out the building towards Smallville.

Knocking on the door, Lois let herself in, "Clark?" She called out. No answer. She continued to walk in, seeing if he was anywhere in sight. Lois sighed to herself. He wasn't even home. She walked down the living room and tripped on the fold of the carpet as she bumped into a shelf. A scrapbook album fell to the ground as Lois hurried to pick it up. She froze when she saw a familiar picture of Lana on the corner of a page. Kneeling down on the floor, Lois opened the album to the page, which was dedicated to Lana Lang. There were four square papers going down the middle of the page with a letter written on each to create one word. Love. Her mouth was agape as she stared back at the picture of them dancing together at prom, and all the other pictures of Lana. Lois brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she stifled a sob. It was Lana. It's always been Lana. Taking a deep breath, she composed herself as she took a deep breath, refusing to get emotional over something that never existed in the first place. She closed the album and placed it back on the shelf. She turned her head when she heard the door open. Clark walked in and came to a halt when he saw her, standing in the middle of his living room, looking beautiful as ever.

"Lois? What are you doing here?" He asked, a sense of happiness overcame as he saw her.

Lois stared back at him, knowing what she had to do. She couldn't let him string her along any further, she was going to end this once and for all, determined, she walked towards him with a decision made up in her mind. Taking a deep breath, Clark waited as she finally found her voice, "I'm going to make this easy for you Clark. I'm gonna let you go." Clark blinked, stunned at her words, Lois continued to speak with a pain in her heart, "I used to know you so well... I guess I always knew your feelings for Lana overcame everything else. The truth is I can't be someone's second choice... I can't be left behind Clark. I have gone through it before, with the General, with Oliver... and everyone else in my life. I shouldn't have gone as far as rely on you to be the one to stay... to choose me. I get it Clark. You never truly let go of the one that got away. And you and Lana have quite the story to finish, I guess that ends in you two getting married, living in a house with a white picket fence, with lots of kids running around." A sob broke in her throat, "I'm going to step aside and let you two be happy. Being the third point of the Clark/Lana love triangle isn't exactly something I'm up for, it's not like there's any contest. It's always been Lana. And that's okay, really. I'm happy as long as you are. You will always be my best friend Clark... but somewhere along the way my feelings for you grew stronger... as more than a friend, and because of that I can't stay here anymore." Lois finally spoke after a long moment, "I'm leaving for Star City tonight. I'll be staying there a while." She shrugged with a humorless laugh, "Who knows, I might even come back for the wedding." She said as she punched his arm, "See you around Smallville." She said. Without another word, Lois rushed out the house and ran to her car, getting out of there as fast as she can. She continued to drive as she sobbed in the car, letting it all out, and promising herself she would never get that close again.

Clark stood frozen in place. Lois had left, and he didn't do anything to stop her. Her words cut through him like a chord. He didn't know why, but there was a new found ache in his heart where Lois used to be. He leaned against the kitchen island. Did Lois make that much of an impact in his life that it hurt this much to know that she was walking away from him? Out of his life for good? So he can be with Lana? Clark huffed; he continued to repeat Lois' words in his head, wondering if she was right. Is it always Lana? Is Lana really the one that got away? He buried his face in his hands, suddenly feeling an emptiness inside of him once Lois had left.

Later in the evening, Clark couldn't keep his mind off of Lois. Chloe's words repeated through his head, _Who makes it all worth it in the end?_ A smile formed on his lips as he realized, "Lois." He rushed to go out the door, and once he opened it, Lana stood before him, with a smile on her face; Clark was taken aback by her sudden appearance, "Lana..." He breathed out. Right. Before anything, he had to tie up some loose ends.

Lana twirled her thumbs together as she stood at his doorstep, "I was just wondering, if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? We could talk." She asked in a hopeful tone.

Clark sighed and nodded, "Yeah, we should talk, but I don't really have time to have dinner Lana."

Lana blinked, a look of disappointment washed over her face, "Did I catch you at a bad time?"

He shook his head, "I just need to go somewhere soon but I'm glad you came I need to say something."

A smile formed on her lips as she spoke, "Me too." She walked in and turned to face him, "You go first Clark" She said with confidence in her voice.

Clark titled his head and smiled at her, "You know how much I care about you Lana? Because I do." Lana grinned back at him, "But there's somebody else." Her smile faded while he continued, looking apologetic, "She's a part of my history that came after you, but I just realized now that she was the most important part. I've been lying to myself about the way I feel about her, and I need to see her tonight. Cause I feel her slipping away. I know you wanted to work things out but the truth is Lana, we're so far from the people we used to be that when we grew up, I realized we were never meant to be. I know there's someone else out there for you Lana. It's just not me. And I hope you find that someone like I have. I'm sorry."

Lana's lips parted as there was visible hurt in her eyes, she took a deep breath, and gave him a small smile, "So it's Lois." Clark simply nodded. Tears formed in her eyes as she took Clark's hand in his, clutching it against her chest, "Then go be happy with her Clark. Just know that I'll always love you." Unable to say anything else, she kissed his hand, and walked away. As she stepped outside, Lana wiped the tears from her eyes and felt a new found closure in her heart. She was going to walk away and never look back, no matter how much it hurt. She could see in his eyes that Clark didn't love her anymore. He had moved on, and now so would she. Holding her head up high, she left Smallville.

Lois was at the airport, waiting for her plane to be called as she shook her leg impatiently. She had finished feeling sorry for herself. Things like this happen. That's just life. Heartbreak happens. What are you gonna do? Give up? Quit? No. When your heart breaks, you gotta fight like hell to make sure you're still alive. And that's exactly what Lois was doing. Or at least that's what she was telling herself.

"_Flight 209 to Star City is now boarding."_

Lois took a deep breath, "That's me." She grabbed her purse and reached in to get her ticket. Instead she pulled out an old photo taken of her and Clark at prom. Her lips parted as she looked down at the two of them standing arm in arm together, with her wearing that hideous pink dress that showed way too much of her twins. This was taken four years ago. He had gone with her to prom. She remembered, he had asked her to dance that night, and instead of taking him up on his offer, she pushed him to dance with Lana instead. Realization hit her like a brick wall. She had pushed him towards Lana. Just like now. Her mouth opened as she wanted to smack herself in the head. She wasn't fighting to keep her heart from breaking, she was running away, she was being a wuss! Standing up, she huffed out, "I'm such an idiot!" With that, she rushed out the airport, hoping it wasn't too late. As she rushed into a taxi, she told him to step on it as she went back to Smallville.

* * *

Clark was pacing back and forth while he was on the phone with Chloe, trying to get Lois' flight information, which she was completely useless with, "Chloe what do you mean you don't know which airport she even went to?"

_"I'm sorry Clark, she left so suddenly she didn't leave me any information! You know there are two airports in Metropolis so why don't you just super speed to both."_

Clark winced to himself, "She could've boarded the plane by then!" He looked out the window as it had started pouring hard. As he looked out the window, he squinted when he saw a cab pull up to the house. His eyes widened when he saw it was Lois rushing out the cab, "Chloe I'll call you back" Without hanging up the phone, Clark dropped it on the table and ran outside, "Lois!" He yelled out through the rain.

Lois ran towards him and came to a stop, "Clark!" A grin spread across his face as he was about to speak when Lois interrupted, holding up her hands, "Listen, I know you want to say something but hear me out first." After some hesitation, Clark simply nodded, as Lois spoke, shaking her head as she was soaking wet in the pouring rain while they stood outside, "I can't spell it out for you. It's never gonna be that simple with me. I'm a handful, but I just realized, we're perfect for each other Clark. If you take a chance on me, we'd never have to wonder what we missed out on or what could've been. Time goes by in an instant. And if I don't take a leap now, I know I'll always regret it." She continued with a smile on her face while tears welled up in her eyes, thankful Clark couldn't see through the rain, "Clark... I'm the girl for you. I'm the one. I know it's not the same as with Lana. I mean I'm loud, bossy, annoying, stuck up, I never let you drive, I always make fun of you, and I get on your nerves, I mean yeah, it's not the same. Lana's sweet, calm, caring, but guess what, I can be better Clark. I mean not to be cocky or anything... but what if I'm the next best thing. I mean I can't just let you pass that opportunity!" They both laugh, Lois grasped his shoulders, looking into his blue green eyes, straight to his soul, "But in all seriousness, if you don't feel the same way it... I guess I'll just leave. I understand, Lana is a big part of your life, she was your first love, your first everything, and she'll always be in your heart. But if you meet me halfway, we could be something special. I believe we can be extraordinary together rather than ordinary apart. Clark, to me there's no one else but you. This is it. If you choose me, you'll be the one for me. There'll be no one else after you. I'll never leave you, I'll never dream of breaking your heart. I'll guard it with my life. If you choose me... I'll spend the rest of my life loving you. I'll be done looking for my special someone. Hell I'll even give you the last maple donut at work! Because you're the one thing in my life I'm sure of. I love you Clark. Your choice, it's simple, her or me. So pick me. Cause I'm all in." She said, standing before him giving him her all, shedding all her walls for him.

It was Clark's turn to speak, but he was speechless as her words went straight to his heart, and right then, he knew she was the one for him, "You know Lois you're right, Lana will always have a special place in my heart... she's my first love and it's just that, my first." Lois felt a pang of hurt as she stepped away, her heart felt like it was going to shatter, Clark simply grinned back at her, "It's my last love that truly counts." He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and crashed his lips into hers. Lois found herself kissing him back, finding warmth in his arms, as the kiss deepened into a passionate embrace. As they both pulled away for air as rain trickled down their faces, Clark said against her lips, "She may have a place in my heart, but Lois, you are my heart." Lois grinned as she pulled him in for another kiss. As they pulled away again, they stared back at each other, both soaking wet, "You'll give me the last maple donut huh?"

Lois chuckled and punched his shoulder, "Shut up! I hate you."

Clark scoffed, "You love me!"

Lois shrugged, bringing her face closer to his, "Yeah I kinda do."

Clark nuzzled his nose against hers, grinning from ear to ear, "I love you too Lo."

**THE END!**

* * *

**PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**Thanks for reading:D!**


End file.
